A Bearable Situation
by Tiro
Summary: Sam was not sure how he ended up in this situation. Set somewhere in season 1. Non-slash.


**A Bearable Situation**

**Summary**: Sam was not sure how he ended up in this situation. Set somewhere in season 1. Non-slash.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Fluffy moment between the brothers?

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Supernatural.

_Note: First Supernatural-shot, just so you know. Love the series._

Those who knows about me, I haven't really updated in a while but I'm trying my best. Supernatural caught me though and I got original ideas that I've begun to spin on. But I will finish my stories, promise. For now, enjoy this one.

-

Sam was not sure how he ended up in this situation.

Was it even possible to end up in a sitation like this without being aware of it?

He also was not sure Dean really was comfortable with this.

But he did know his brother was breathing. The even fall and rise of his chest, the steady beating of a heart just underneath Sam's ear was reassuring enough. But even this took him back to his original dilemma. How he ended up sleeping on top of his smaller big brother.

He had been tired. So had Dean been. Very tired. So tired they did not bother hiding it. So fucking tired Dean nearly fell asleep while driving. One thing with Dean risking his own life all the time. No matter how much Sam worried, his brother never seemed to care enough about his own life to be careful. But one thing was sure; he would never try hurt his precious car. He never drove when he was exhausted, but apparently Sam had been more exhausted than him because how they had gotten back to the hotel was still blank for Sam. He hoped when Dean woke up they would clear all the details.

They had stumbled through the door, most likely, but then things got blurry. Sam had no idea how he ended on top of Dean. They were both fully dressed from what he could tell, only jackets and shoes missing, probably somewhere on the floor.

He managed to get his head up, leaning his chin on Dean's chest and watched his brother's face. Dark rings but forehead smoothed out, Dean was very much in deep sleep. Sam had tried to move. But there was this tiny problem with that action.

Dean's arm was over his back, and every time he tried to move away said arm tightened, Dean was strong even in sleep, and a near-whine came past the older man's lips. Not that he would ever admit that. Either way, it stopped Sam from moving away.

But surely, it could not be comfortable. Sam was not a small kid anymore who used to curl up on top of Dean to nod off, he was 22 years old, taller than his big brother and heavier, and he was lying on Dean's chest. It had to press on the lungs just a bit. But the breaths were deep and even. Still, no way he could feel this was comfortable. There was just no way.

It did not matter. Dean still was in dreamland and did not seem to want Sam to move away. The younger of the two settled down again, slowly inching his way to Dean's side at least, feeling the arm tighten a bit but not as much as it did before.

"That's right," he murmured. "Not going anywhere, bro. Just relax." He was not sure Dean would hear it, but he thought the arm let up a bit. He slowly slid to his brother's side, and thinks the older man perhaps breaths a bit easier now, just a bit. He keeps one of his legs over Dean, he does not know why. It felt right. So he does it.

He tried to reach the blankets but he had to sit up for that. And for that, he had to convince his leech to brother to let go for a moment or two.

"Dean, it'll just take a sec, okay? Just a sec, I need to get the blankets. It's freezing. C'mon, Dean." Slowly the arm let him go and Sam wondered just how the hell his brother managed to act like a leech when he was in a near-comatose state, nevermind managing to hear Sam's voice. He grabbed the blankets on the foot of the bed and settled back. Dean's arm around his back again, tight and Sam had to smile. "Yeah, you got me, Dean. Everything's okay here, man. You just sleep."

The man moved his head and it bumped into Sam's. Dean moaned but did not wake, letting the younger one slowly spread the blankets over both of them. He settled in, letting his forehead gently touch his big brother's, one hand on Dean's chest to feel it rise and fall, the heartbeat pumping into his own body, calming him down in ways he never thought was possible.

Dean had that effect on him, always had. It was Dean who comforted him when he had nightmares as a kid, it was Dean reading those fairytales for him before he went to bed, Dean who fixed his meals and made sure he had clean clothes and that he had brushed his teeth before school. Always Dean.

Sam closed his eyes and let Dean unconsciously pull him closer. It may have been somewhat strange when he first woke up, but this now… it was a bearable situation.

End

* * *

Just a short one, hope you enjoyed. I love brotherly moments of all kinds, and Sam and Dean are my new favourites!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
